


like, subscribe, enjoy

by qippy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Meringue Time, M/M, Social Media, Social Media AU, Youtuber AU, and also woojin anytime he holds a camera, hyungseob runs one of those terrible how two yt channels, massive mood tbh, ongniel hints but at this stage of the au they're kinda No Homo (but totally homo), top 20 social media au that qi has been writing for a Whole Year, woojin is a dancer and vlogger, woojin is basically a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qippy/pseuds/qippy
Summary: "Remember to like if you do, hit subscribe and - it’s your endorphin, Hyungseob signing off!”aka the JinSeob Social Media Youtuber!AU that no one asked for in 2018 but here we go.





	like, subscribe, enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> \- uhhh it's been a year since pd101 s2 aired and I'm still treading water long after the JinSeob ship has been damaged beyond immediate repair  
> \- it's 4:50am I'll come back and edit after i sleep and wake up to rethink my life choices but for now, please enjoy!!

It starts with the video that he uploads on Thursday. 

 

_ ‘Cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111’ _

 

_ ‘any Armys here? XD they played Not Today at 4:31!!’  _

 

_ ‘Can’t wait until your next live stage! When will tickets be available? :)’  _

 

_ ‘Is that Ahn Hyungseob?’  _

 

_ ‘Isn’t that how2etc? Lol’  _

 

Woojin scrolls the comments section of his latest vlog with the thumb of one hand, his other reaching for the water bottle he knows is buried deep within his bag. As a fairly well-known Youtuber, he’s always monitoring his comments to see what the response is to his videos and he’s not surprised by the array of comments that greets him on the ten-minute-long video of him moving through his day with the occasional cameos from his friends and dance hyungs. He laughs at the funny comments, smiles at the sweet ones and clicks delete on any hate he receives. So far, so good. The one type of comment he’s not sure how to categorise is also the one that comprises of about half his comments section and it’s all varying forms of ‘ _Wait, who is that in the background at 6.00_?’ 

Frowning in bemusement, Woojin clicks the timestamp. Immediately, he’s greeted with the sight of his own face (smooth, slightly bloated and shiny from perspiration) as the on-screen him looks past the camera to someplace  in front of him. Woojin remembers filming this at around midnight when he had gone on a late-night fast-food run after a particularly strenuous dance practice. He had ordered a large frozen drink and fries, and at precisely the 6.00 mark, Woojin pauses the video and ignores his on-screen self to squint at the figure in the background of the frame. 

The black-haired figure is wearing a hoodie that looks a size too large for him, fitted jeans and a camera around his neck. He’s halfway out the door of the establishment and he’s clutching what looks like ten paper bags of takeaway in his hands and from what little Woojin can make of his expression from the grainy pixels of the  video, he’s also got a really nice nose. 

 

_ ‘LOL is how2etc planning to make a video on junk food?’  _

 

_ ‘that’s so random i wonder if they know each other omg i ship it’ _

 

Woojin has honestly never heard of this Youtuber in his life, but he must be a pretty big deal if his comments are blowing up like this. Following a suggested link, Woojin finds his eyes assaulted by a plethora of bright colours and a cheerful description that reads ‘ _Welcome to the world of cheese! Your teacher and endorphin, Hyungseob is here to tell you how to navigate life :)_ ’ followed by a couple of social media links and a small faq section. 

 

Woojin reads the titles of some of the videos. 

 

_ ‘How to make meringue’  _

 

_ ‘How to bake the perfect chocolate chip cookies’ _

 

_ ‘How to ace your exams’  _

 

Shaking his head, Woojin makes a note to properly check out the channel later at home. Okay, so he had somehow captured in his vlog a fellow Youtuber who… was not actually that different to him, it seems, except that his channel is centred around actually teaching how to do things as opposed to Woojin’s ‘film it all and throw it together’ method of filming and editing. 

Woojin doesn’t have time to do more searching because soon, Jonghyun’s calling for everyone to gather together for another round of practising their routine. 

“Coming, hyung!” He calls out as Youngmin approaches him to scold him for being on his phone during practice. Tossing his phone back into his bag, Woojin allows himself to be tugged away by Youngmin, because whilst Jonghyun may look like a fluffy small puppy to be protected, he is in fact rather terrifying when it comes to slacking off on practice.

  
  


-

  
  


Woojin was wrong. Youtube account how2etc is nothing like him - in fact, the guy is _insane_. 

Woojin gapes at the screen. He had made the mistake  of clicking on the harmless-looking video titled ‘How to make meringue’ and can’t bring himself to look away from the disaster unfolding on the screen before his eyes. The Youtuber - _Hyungseob,_ he remembers - opts for a high camera angle that shows everything going on the table but not his face, and Woojin watches in disbelief as what initially starts as an ordinary video “ _Okay, so we need egg whites, sugar and a mixing bowl_ ” (said in the most deceptively soothing voice _ever_ ) descends into utter chaos. Eggs are smashed, the white table becomes a mess of yolk and sugar and Woojin is sure the guy is beating egg shells along with his meringue mixture that is less meringue and more sugary scrambled egg with crunchy egg shell bits.

Furthermore, this all happens within a minute and is accompanied by the background music of Hyungseob screeching and the jaunty elevator music.

Curious, Woojin scrolls to the comments.

 

_ ‘rip eggs you were lost for a good cause’ _

 

_ ‘did he even try to separate the egg whites at all’ _

 

_ 'tfw you've got an exam and attended zero lectures but you gotta show up anyway’ _

 

_ ‘Get yourself a man who can cook! <3’ _

 

_ ‘I started from a snsd mv why am I here’ _

 

Woojin snorts. Of _course_ the comments are going to be equally as crazy as the video. They all seem to be a mix of derisive and amused as some lament the waste of resources and others commend the creativity of it all. Woojin has no doubt his other videos are basically the same in content, but out of curiosity he clicks another anyway, one titled  ' _How to be a girl group member_ ’.

Immediately, Woojin can tell that this one is unlike the rest. His first clue is the smooth, handsome face that greets him with a wave and a smile. 

 

“ _Hi all, it's your endorphin, Hyungseob!_ ” The guy on screen does a wink and a ‘v’ pose with his fingers before continuing, “ _you wanted another face reveal video so since I hit 5k, why not huh? Are you surprised by my handsome face?_ ” Hyungseob flutters his eyelashes, unfairly good-looking at a camera angle that would make anyone else resemble a smooth dumpling. “ _Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this video - how to be a girl group member!_ ” He cheers, before pouting slightly. _“Even though I was seriously trying in all my other videos to teach you guys how to do stuff… I guess I will never be at the level of SNSD, but I will do my best._ ”

 

The video cuts to a shot of Hyungseob standing in the middle of what looks like a dance studio, blanket wrapped around him and covering him from shoulders to toes. With a start, Woojin recognises it as one of the rooms in the one he frequents - but he knows he hasn't seen the guy around, so this must've been filmed on a day he wasn't there.

The familiar opening sequence of SNSD’s I Got a Boy begins to play, and Woojin finds himself transfixed as Hyungseob begins moving his way through the dance, throwing away the blanket to reveal his outfit complete with jean shorts and a headband wrapped around his head. 

(Woojin resolutely does not think about how good Hyungseob’s legs look, he's _strong and capable of self control thank you very much_ )

It's simultaneously the most confusing and entrancing video Woojin has encountered in his life. 

The video finishes with Hyungseob throwing confetti after striking the ending pose.

Unable to help himself, Woojin checks the comment section. 

 

_ ‘Wait but he's so cute ????’ _

 

_ 'wtf he wastes his face  if you're gonna use your face like that give it to me' _

 

_ 'boi control’ _

 

_ ‘why am I not surprised he knows snsd dances’ _

 

_ 'new member to stan!!’ _

 

Woojin hesitates, then types his own comment. 

 

‘ _Not bad, but you need to use your hips more if you want to live up to Queen Hyoyeon’s standard_ ’ Woojin hits post before he has time to think about it. 

 

It’s just one comment out of thousands - no one will pay it any attention anyway.

  
  


-

  
  
  


“Hyung,” Daehwi says, draped over Woojin and wearing a sweater that he's pretty sure belongs to Daniel by the way it hangs like a sack on his petite body. “You didn't tell me you knew Hyungseob-hyung!”

Confused, Woojin shifts beneath Daehwi’s weight so that he's not being uncomfortably squished into the mirror behind his back. “Huh?”

“You know, the Youtuber how2etc?” Daehwi clarifies.

Woojin’s blank stare must show the depth of his confusion, for Daehwi rolls his eyes before gesturing to his phone. “Look!”

Moving his head slightly back from the phone abruptly thrust in his face, Woojin reaches out to pluck the device from Daehwi’s grasp, squinting at the Twitter app open on Daehwi’s cracked screen. 

It’s a selfie of a cute, smooth-faced boy wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and a soft smile, his perspiration-soaked fringe somehow adding to his charm. The caption directly above the image reads 

 

_ Shoutout to @w00jin_life for giving me some tips, now to become the real #DancingQueen _

 

Judging from the sheer amounts of retweets and likes and mentions on twitter user @cheese_hs’s tweet, Woojin should probably avoid going on his own Twitter account for at least the next month or so.

Daehwi however, clearly has other plans. With the ease of someone who clearly knows he’s too cute to be punished, before Woojin knows it Daehwi has swiped his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and has it unlocked, opening up the app on his phone. 

“What are you doing?” Yelling (or screeching loudly, as Youngmin would later testify), Woojin reaches to snatch the phone from Daehwi’s grasp, seeing that the other has already opened up a reply box to Hyungseob. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Daehwi says, tone laced with impatience and blank-faced as he turns to face Woojin, fingers pausing in the midst of typing, “you’ve been tagged in a cute selfie of a relatively well-known person. The only thing left is to ask him to slide into your dms and ask him to bone you,” he pauses, “or the other way if you prefer.” 

Woojin flushes. “Don’t be crass!” Satoori coming out thick, Woojin finally manages to snatch his phone back, thankfully before Daehwi has time to finish composing a message. Deleting everything that Daehwi has written, Woojin pauses. Should he type a reply anyway, though? Would that be creepy? But then again, Hyungseob had been the one to instigate the Twitter communication and had done so by tagging Woojin in one of his selfies. Woojin thinks that maybe Hyungseob doesn’t really care about creepiness. 

Clicking onto Hyungseob’s Twitter profile, Woojin notices with surprise the small grey ‘Follows you’ box next to Hyungseob’s account name. He hadn’t even noticed. Woojin rarely checks Twitter, preferring Youtube as his mode of communication - Twitter had always more been Daehwi’s thing to use to keep in contact with anyone and everyone. Still though, knowing that the other must at least know _of_ him gives Woojin the confidence boost he needs, and quickly, he types a response to Hyungseob’s selfie and hits reply. 

 

_ @cheese_hs looking forward to the updated vid then :) btw was that you buying 10 bags of mcdonalds HAHA _

 

Woojin’s response comes out chirpier than how he’s feeling, but he hopes it doesn’t sound insincere at least. Clicking over to Hyungseob’s profile, Woojin clicks ‘Follow’ before he can think about it. He’s about to close the app to avoid the onslaught of notifications that are likely to pop up, but before he does a new tweet pops up on his feed. 

 

_ @w00jin_life ...maybe it was me, maybe not /o\  _

_ @w00jin_life wait i’ll dm u!!!  _

  
  


-

  
  


Seated in one of the many bustling food areas on campus at his university, Woojin is taking advantage of his one-hour break in-between classes to eat. Steam rises from his purchased meal of beef bulgogi, rice and assorted side-dishes as Woojin taps at the screen of his phone, absentmindedly adding videos to his ‘watch later’ playlist. Seated beside him are Jihoon and Jinyoung, lumped together in Woojin’s mind because with the way they’re sitting so close together, they may as well be one person. They’re both pulling faces and waving at Jinyoung’s phone and Woojin can’t tell if they’re taking a Snow selfie or facetiming Daehwi. 

A body unceremoniously sits itself in the spare seat at their table with a loud jingle of necklace chains, a whiff of hair product and dry, bleached blonde hair. 

“Control your followers, Woojin hyung,” Samuel says in lieu of a proper greeting, “they’re all going crazy on my social media.” 

“Hello to you too Samuel, I agree the weather is beautiful today, I’m doing well, thanks for asking,” Woojin snipes, looking up from his screen. “What do you mean, _my_ followers? Aren’t _you_ the one with the insanely huge fan-base?” 

It’s not like Woojin’s subscriber count is small by any means, but where his popularity comes from shakily-filmed vlogs and the occasional dance video in oversized tees and too-long sweatpants, each and every video that Samuel posts to his own Youtube account is a carefully crafted masterpiece. Expensive lighting, immaculate costuming and sponsorships with multiple companies and brands makes Samuel one of the most talked-about internet personalities. Usually it’s Samuel’s fans who grace Woojin’s own comments section (the comments blowing up particularly when Samuel appears in the occasional vlog, what with the both of them attending the same university and sometimes dancing together at the same studio) so it’s more than a little strange for Samuel to be the one getting comments about Woojin. 

“Because everyone knows that you never use your social media, they’re all going to me since I’m more active.” Samuel says, reaching over with his pair of chopsticks to swipe some meat from Woojin’s plate. Woojin lets him, because he’s a nice hyung who is way too kind to his dongsaengs. 

“Speaking of, how is your latest song going?” Jihoon asks curiously. Beside him, Jinyoung looks like he’s only half paying attention to the conversation, the majority of his focus on his phone that’s now held up right in front of his face. Ah, so they were talking to Daehwi. 

“Yeah, not bad!” Samuel brightens, looking every inch his youthful self as he talks about his latest track, “we’re in the final stages of production and I’m thinking it’s gonna be received really well, I’m excited!”

Jihoon nods. “Just don’t forget us when you’re rich and famous.”

“He’s already rich and famous.” Woojin snorts, batting away Jihoon’s chopsticks with his own. Jihoon has his _own_ food for goodness sake. 

Jihoon pouts briefly, but  his expression quickly brightens when Jinyoung wordlessly pushes his own plate of food towards him, still concentrating on his conversation with Daehwi. Mouth full of rice and meat, Jihoon’s cheeks are bulging like a squirrel as he responds, “true. When are you going to treat us to barbeque, ‘Muel-ah?” 

Samuel blanches. “If I treat you guys to a meal, Seonho’s gonna want to go too. I am not looking to drain my account, thanks.” Changing the topic of conversation back, Samuel motions with his chopsticks at Woojin. “Anyway hyung, everyone wants to know what’s up with you and that youtuber, how2etc?” 

Woojin blinks. It’s been a couple of weeks, and Woojin had honestly forgotten all about that interaction with Hyungseob. Okay, so maybe he hadn’t _completely_ forgotten all about it, but the point is - it had been a quiet couple of weeks and he hadn’t expected for people to still be commenting on the unlikely communications between himself and Hyungseob. 

Jinyoung cuts into the conversation. “Daehwi says that he’s been getting questions too, and as much as he likes the attention he’d rather they be for his dashingly good looks and not Woojin-hyung’s incompetence in checking social media,” he reports. Seeing Woojin’s dark expression, he’s quick to add, “Daehwi’s words, not mine.” Like it makes a difference - the two are equally as cheeky as each other. 

“Daehwi needs to watch his words or he’s going to wake up with his precious hair shaved off.” Woojin knows how painstakingly difficult it was for Daehwi to get his hair to the ashy blonde shade it is currently and how much pride he takes in maintaining its level of fluffiness and is not above using it as a threat against him.

“He’s now sulking,” Jinyoung informs the table, and judging from the way he begins cooing through the receiver, he’s now a lost cause to the conversation, ensnared by the Fatal Cuteness of someone who isn’t even physically present. 

“Everyone wants to know what you’ve been dm-ing each other about,” Samuel continues, now going for Woojin’s rice. What’s next, his side-dishes? “So, want to answer the curious masses?” 

“There’s really nothing,” Woojin says, shrugging, “he just mentioned that he was in a creative crisis because apparently, being caught in my vlog ruined the element of surprise for his latest video idea or something. That was about it.” 

Samuel squints at Woojin. If the expression of disbelief on his face is of any indication, he clearly thinks Woojin is lying. “Then explain to me why Hyungseob-hyung has been staring at his phone with a lovestruck expression for days now.” 

Woojin thinks he’s misheard.  “What.”

“What,” Samuel mimics Woojin, “didn’t you know he also goes to Minhyun-hyung’s vocal classes sometimes? And the dance studio? Oh my god hyung you are so behind with everything, how are you even housemates with Daehwi-hyung--”

“Oh, our Woojinnie has an admirer!” Jihoon’s cheer would be adorable were it not for the not-very-nice gleam of mischief in his eyes. 

“Shut up,” Woojin says, as kindly as he can whilst glaring daggers at the people he calls his friends. “That’s really it though. He just asked about video ideas and we haven’t really talked since.” Woojin shrugs. Case closed.

Samuel goes for his side-dishes.

 

 

-

  
  


_ [hs>wj] Hey Woojinnie!  _

_ [hs>wj] it’s ok if I call you that right _

_ [hs>wj] ok so fun thought _

_ [hs>wj] what if the moon were cheese ???????? that’d be amazing ?????? i’d eat the moon _

_ [hs>wj] do you reckon the moon would taste good with meat omg  _

_ [wj>hs] please its 5am wHY ARE U AWAke  _

_ [hs>wj] why are YOU awake?  _

_ [wj>hs] i didnt agree to give u my number for sLANDER _

  
  


-

  
  


Okay, so maybe Woojin lied. Hyungseob really _had_ initially dm-ed him to ask about what to do about his video, because he had been planning to start a junk food series off with ‘How to make french fries’ but felt that the element of surprise had been ruined after getting caught in Woojin’s vlog. What had initially started out as a fairly professional talk between two creatives had then morphed into one about dance, then finally their common interests and- well, before he knew it, Woojin was messaging Hyungseob (now tentatively labelled ‘Seob) first thing in the morning and last thing at night, sometimes for the most inane things such as updating each other about their coffee orders or _this really cute dog that had been spotted in the street what a Good Boy._

  
  


-

 

“And here we observe two wild birds  in the midst of their mating ritual,” the camera zooms in on two figures in the far corner of the room dancing to the 50 Shades of Grey remix of Beyonce’s Crazy in Love. 

“Otherwise known as Daniel-hyung and Seungwoo-hyung, who are by the way, still not dating.” Jihoon pipes up from beside Woojin. They’re both silent for a few moments as Woojin continues to film. Over on the other side of the room, the two dancing reach a part of the choreography that Daniel had claimed to have choreographed whilst thinking of the impact of ship pandering. 

Woojin thinks is really an excuse for Daniel to feel Seungwoo’s arse for a prolonged period of time and still call it ‘no homo’. 

“You sure they’re not dating?” Haknyeon joins in, drenched in sweat but expression impossibly bright for someone who has just finished an hour of detailed practice. 

Seungwoo does a body-roll close to Daniel’s body before the two break apart, stepping back from each other. Daniel wears on his expression what his fans affectionately call his ‘HAVE MY BABIES’ eyes but what the other dancers privately call the ‘very desperate for Seungwoo to date me’ eyes. 

“They’re getting there.” Woojin says, turning the camera back around so that it’s filming him instead. “Stay tuned for the next episode of Keeping up With OngNiel!” He winks (badly) at the camera with a grin, showing off his snaggletooth and regretting it as soon as he does. Woojin knows that he’ll leave it in during the editing process anyway, because his viewers eat up any attempt at acting cute he does and he’s willing to give the viewers what they want if it’ll help his likes increase. 

“That’s not the only thing being kept up.” Jisung doesn’t give anyone time to react to the innuendo before hollering “Oi, you two get a room! The kids are here, Woojinnie is filming, your gayness is going to be broadcasted to the entire internet!” 

“I think I’m going to have to edit that one out, hyung,” Woojin says mildly, “some of my viewers are young and impressionable.” 

“I’m pretty sure they already have numerous fansites dedicated to them. Giving the fans more content won’t be a bad thing. Might increase the ticket sales for our next performance.” Jihoon inputs. 

Woojin doesn’t doubt Jihoon. The carefully-planned ‘accidental’ capture of his wink in one of Woojin’s earlier videos has made it clear to Woojin that Jihoon knows what sells and what doesn’t - Woojin knows that the only reason he ever broke 1k subscribers back in the day was because Jihoon had successfully convinced him to leave in the 0.4 second wink he had done at the camera.

Besides, Daniel and Seungwoo’s weird dance along the line of friends-to-lovers has been going on for so long that Woojin is pretty sure some of his subscribers have been placing bets on when the two will have their Gay Awakening. Woojin himself has guessed it’ll be sometime after their next showcase but before the New Year and has put 10,000 won into the betting pool. 

  
  
  
  


-

 

_ “-and that’s all for today’s vid! By the way, shout out to user w00jin_life for helping me out. Remember to like if you do, hit subscribe and - it’s your endorphin, Hyungseob signing off!”  _

  
  


-

  
  


_ [wj>hs] my phone crashed bc notifs _

_ [wj>hs] twice  _

_ [hs>wj] i’m like TT  _

_ [wj>hs] just like TT  _

_ [wj>hs] ok but take responsibility _

_ [hs>wj] but was the dance good  _

_ [wj>hs] … _

_ [hs>wj] :D ?  _

_ [wj>hs] Queen Hyoyeon would approve  _

_ [hs>wj] :D !  _

  
  
  
  


-

  
  


“Okay hyung, it is time for an intervention.” 

Daehwi’s declaration is all the warning Woojin gets before Woojin finds himself bundled up (since when was Daehwi so _strong_ ) and deposited on the ground facing away from Jihoon, who’s leaning against the floor-to-ceiling mirror of the practice room. Before Woojin can orient himself, Jihoon wraps an arm around his waist and tucks him against his chest. Daehwi flops down so his head is lying on Woojin’s thigh and finally, Jinyong joins the three by sitting next to Jihoon, his hand automatically reaching to play with Daehwi’s hair. 

“Now that we’re all comfy,” Daehwi says, hair tickling Woojin’s leg but looking so unfairly soft that Woojin can’t bring himself to throw him off,  “let us commence. What on earth is going on with you and Hyungseob-hyung?” 

Woojin needs to finish editing his latest video by tonight if he wants to upload it on time, but the warmth of the bodies around him does the trick in relaxing his tense muscles, body limp as he sags against Jihoon. 

“Why do you even want to know? And Hyungseob- _hyung_?” Woojin doesn’t miss the note of familiarity in Daehwi’s voice as he speaks. 

“I met him the other day when I went to visit Samuel at Minhyun-hyung’s place, he’s a nice guy,” Daehwi shrugs, the action shifting him slightly on Woojin’s thigh, “looks kinda like Judy from Zootopia, but human. He also has nice legs.”

Woojin doesn’t know what to say in response to the fact that Daehwi has apparently met his online friend (acquaintance?) before him and has apparently seen his legs in real life. Woojin doesn’t know what to think in response to the fact that he is very much interested in knowing exactly how nice Hyungseob’s legs are in person, so he doesn’t think - he blanks out that part of his brain and retracts his thoughts, forcing calmness to his tone. 

“Oh, cool. What does that have to do with me?” 

“Don’t try to pull that one on us,” Jinyoung interrupts, “I saw you sighing wistfully at your phone the other day.” 

Woojin frowns. “I told you, we’re friends.” 

“Actually, you told us that you didn’t talk apart from that one time.” Jihoon intervenes, resting his chin on Woojin’s shoulder from behind. “So what’s the truth, Woojinnie?” He coos right into Woojin’s ear, breath tickling his neck. 

“Okay, okay,” Woojin squirms in Jihoon’s grasp, but he’s unable to move away. “So we’ve been texting and stuff. So what? Am I not allowed to have friends apart from you guys?” 

“Of course you are,” Jinyoung says, smiling sweetly. “We’re just happy that you’ve found someone that makes you happy. You’ve been smiling more.” Daehwi nods, smiling affectionately up at him and Jihoon’s arms tighten around his middle. 

Face beginning to flush, Woojin feels the corners of his lips curling upwards in embarrassment. “Yeah, he’s a good friend.”

It would be a good opening for one of the others to tease him, but there’s something about the admission that has the other three quieting and basking in the comfort of their cuddle pile. For all his brash exterior and excitable energy that Woojin presents to the world, they’ve known each other for long enough that they know that Woojin doesn’t get attached to new people that easily and to tease him for it would be too much too soon.

It’s in times like this that Woojin remembers why he loves his friends so much despite all the teasing they put him through.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


It’s four o’clock in the morning, also known as the coldest time of day. Woojin’s toes are freezing, he’s bundled in his covers wearing the softest sweater he owns and he’s in the middle of watching one of Hyungseob’s earlier videos when he freezes.

Woojin has just had an epiphany. 

He has just spent the past four hours telling himself ‘just one more video and then I’ll sleep’, has steadily marathoned through most of Hyungseob’s playlists of uploaded videos and seen dozens of eggs smashed for an unworthy cause (‘how to bake chocolate cake’). 

The thing is, he can’t even remember the contents of most of the videos he has watched - all of his focus has been solely on the soft inflections of Hyungseob’s voice and softness of his hands when they appear on screen. 

Woojin drops his phone onto the mattress, rolls over and groans into his pillow. 

He thinks he’s developed a crush. 

  
  


-

  
  


_ [hs>wj] i just had the BEST idea _

_ [hs>wj] we should collab on a vid!!  _

 

-

 

Woojin deals with his new-found crush the only way he knows how - avoidance. 

When it comes to things that make him feel awkward or uncomfortable, Woojin has always been the type who needs to take a step back and work out where to go from there. He can’t charge head-on into unknown territory without having first evaluated the consequences, isn’t confident enough with himself to be sure that he’ll emerge from any sort of confrontation unscathed. It’s why despite all the requests from his subscribers, Woojin has yet to do a livestream - at least with his vlogs he can edit out anything weird, but he’s terrified of putting his complete, raw and unfiltered self up for others to watch and criticise. 

Woojin had known on an intellectual level that Hyungseob was considered handsome by a good number of people - all the countless social media accounts praising his looks is testament to that fact. But what Woojin hadn’t counted on was developing feelings of attraction and attachment through their weekly, then daily, then hourly conversations - he doesn’t even know how it happened, just knows that somewhere along the line he had tapped into a certain section of his mind and realised that yes, he is very much smitten with someone who he hasn’t even met properly in person and therefore cannot be confident isn't secretly catfishing, however unlikely it may be.

Honestly, Woojin isn’t even sure that he _can_ meet Hyungseob in person. Before his realisation of his crush, the thought of meeting Hyungseob in the flesh had invoked feelings of excitement and nervousness - Woojin had wanted to do it, but what if he drove his friend away with disappointment at how his physical self didn’t match with his online self?

Now that Woojin has realised his feelings, the thought of meeting Hyungseob leaves him nothing short of terrified. 

Woojin is the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. He’s been called an open book and everyone can tell what kind of mood he’s in and what he’s feeling with a glance at his features. It’s obvious when he’s flustered, and Woojin knows that if he were to meet Hyungseob in person, he’d be a complete mess. 

So, he avoids Hyungseob. 

It’s not difficult to do. They’ve got a dance showcase coming up in a few weeks and all the dancers have been increasing their practice times and finalising the programme and costumes. He’s busy with university too, so it’s not like he has much free time on his hands either - he barely has time to edit and upload, and all his vlogs nowadays are embedded with close-ups of his sleeping friends and  reminders to his subscribers to purchase tickets for the showcase. Given that, it’s _normal_ for him to stop messaging Hyungseob so frequently. Woojin is responding to his messages with shorter and more sporadic replies, ignoring the twinge of guilt that settles in his stomach at the chirpy responses he gets despite his lackluster effort in messaging. 

Woojin thinks it’d be easier to get over his crush if Hyungseob stopped trying to include him on everything he did.

  
  


\- 

  
  


_ [hs>wj] woojinnie??  _

_ [hs>wj] do you hate the idea of a collab that much?  _

_ [hs>wj] anyway I uploaded another dance vid! Tell me what you think haha  _

  
  


-

  
  


Hyungseob’s smile is soft and pretty, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

 

“ _Since I hit another subscriber milestone, here’s another dance cover for you guys!_ ” His tone is chipper and his movements practiced as he does his customary ‘v’ pose with his fingers. “ _Hope you guys enjoy and thanks to my lovely friend Woojinnie for introducing this song to me. As usual, it’s your endorphin, Hyungseob signing off~_ ” 

  
  


(' _Congrats, you deserve it_.' Woojin types. The black of the text stares at him accusingly from the screen. He deletes it, closing the tab.)

 

 

-

  
  


It’s three in the morning (or night, if you’d prefer) and Woojin’s eyes are beginning to go blurry from looking at the screen of his phone for so long. He’s scrolling Twitter, mindlessly checking out a new fansite that had recently appeared for one of his lesser-known biases when a new notification appears from YouTube. 

Naturally, Woojin clicks. He doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s the intriguing title (“How to make slime - with egg!”) or the eye-catching thumbnail (is that a whole carton of free-range eggs… and pink glitter?) or, more likely it’s because of the uploader, a familiar username that spells out ‘how2etc’ that Woojin knows belongs to Hyungseob. 

Right as the video is beginning to play, Woojin’s door slams open, corridor light spilling in. 

“I have news, Woojinnie-hyung!” A triumphant cry that sounds entirely too inappropriately energetic for the time of day emerges from the lips of a pyjama-clad Daehwi. 

Groaning at the sudden light and rolling to face away from the door, Woojin has never disliked his housemate more. 

Unperturbed by Woojin’s lack of enthusiasm, Daehwi bounds over, sitting on Woojin’s mattress and slinging an arm around Woojin’s blanket-covered form. 

“So I was talking to Baejinnie-hyung, who spoke to Jihoonie-hyung, who heard from Euiwoong, also known as Hyungseob’s roommate, that…” Daehwi pauses dramatially. 

Woojin rolls back over to face him. 

Daehwi meets his gaze expectantly.

Sighing in exasperation, Woojin’s voice is muffled by the blanket as he asks “What?” 

“Hyungseob has been a very loyal and dedicated subscriber to your channel for basically ten thousand years-”

“I haven’t even been _alive_ for ten thousand years-”

“- and I’m talking _has been subscribed to you for long enough to remember you posting that Big Bang cover with cosplay from eons ago_ -”

“We don’t speak about that, _Lee David_ -”

“-and basically,” Daehwi raises his voice as he grabs Woojin by the shoulders, “the both of you are _completely obsessed_ with each other and it was cute at first but _now_ it’s getting kind of frustrating so hurry up and do something about it hyung, you’re miserable and it’s worrisome.” 

Woojin blinks in surprise. 

For all that his friendship - brotherhood - with Daehwi is filled with play-fighting and plentiful arguments, its times like this that he’s reminded of exactly what makes Daehwi such a good brother-figure to have. Despite his young age, at heart Daehwi is extremely sensitive to the wants and needs of others and is unafraid to move mountains for those he cares about. Woojin counts himself eternally lucky to be one of the people Daehwi holds close to his heart. 

It still doesn't mean that he appreciates his meddling. 

Sighing, Woojin rolls onto his back. His eyes are stubbornly trained on his dimly lit ceiling as he replies, “I’ll work something out.”

“Will you, though?” Daehwi sighs, crawling onto the open space on Woojin’s bed and curling inwards so that he’s facing Woojin. A small, worried pout creases his features. “You’ve never been good at confronting your feelings for other people. I don’t want to see you bottle things up until you’re the one who gets hurt, hyung.”

Despite his slight annoyance, a fond smile spreads on Woojin’s face. As he sets down his phone, Woojin reaches out to wrap an arm around Daehwi, tugging him into a hug against his side. “It’ll be fine,” he promises, “I’m strong, remember?”

Daehwi snorts. “Strong enough to toss Jaehwan-hyung around maybe, but when it comes to feelings and talking things out you’re nearly as bad as Youngmin-hyung before Donghyun-hyung and him finally confessed to each other.” 

Woojin wants to argue, but he knows Daehwi is right. Still though, there’s something about the worried set of Daehwi’s eyebrows that has him speaking his next words despite his lack of confidence in them. “Things will work out.”

He’s not entirely sure if he’s reassuring Daehwi or himself. No matter what though, Hyungseob deserves the best. The thing that Woojin is still undecided on is whether the best for Hyungseob is himself. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


_ ‘Omg JinSeob ship’ _

 

_ ‘Have you guys noticed that Hyungseob ALWAYS mentions Woojin but Woojin never says anything????’  _

_ ‘Hi there I’m a longtime subscriber of Woojin - he’s always been known for being terrible at using social media, it’s not really that surprising’ _

_ ‘No but OP has a point - Woojin talks about his friends all the time in his vlogs but he hasn’t said anything about Hyungseob ???? + Hyungseob makes it seem like they’re rlly good friends’  _

 

_ ‘Woojin where r u !!’ _

 

_ ‘@w00jin_life hey look it your boy <3 <3 <3’  _

  
  


-

  
  


“You,” Jisung says, flopping down beside Woojin, “have a problem.” 

From anyone else, Woojin would be offended - he’s breathing heavily and has just consumed the rest of the contents of his drink bottle, collapsed against the side of the wall after Jonghyun had declared a rest break before dragging Daniel off to work on a change in choreography. The others who had been practicing in the same room had immediately left, not wanting to remain a moment longer in the tepid mugginess of the room. Having thrown himself into practice (like he has been every day, to not think about Hyungse-- no, don’t think the name), Woojin’s body feels boneless and he has no desire to move. 

“What makes you say that, hyung?” He asks, turning to face Jisung.

Jisung hums. 

“You’re running yourself into the ground, Woojin-ah,” he says, reaching out to fix Woojin’s matted fringe. “Avoiding your problems isn’t going to fix them.” 

Woojin is easy to read, and Jisung is good at reading others. It’d be useless trying to lie to him.

“I know,” Woojin sighs, twisting so his body is slumped against Jisung’s own. Despite the stickiness of Woojin’s body from drying sweat, Jisung makes no move to shove him away. Instead, Jisung wraps an arm around Woojin, fingers continuing to comb through his hair. It’s rather soothing, and Woojin finds himself speaking more. “I don’t know what to do. I think I’ll make the situation worse.” 

For a while, the two are silent. Silence with Jisung is supportive, encouraging. Woojin finds himself elaborating more. “I just? Don’t know what to do. I think I like this person but they’re _so much_ and I don’t know if I can match them because they’re so _bright_ and _amazing_ and I’m just?” His voice trails off in frustration and Woojin feels as if all his pent-up thoughts are swirling in his chest, threatening to crush him from the inside. “I’m just me.” 

Jisung’s arm around Woojin’s middle tightens in support as he shakes his head. “Woojin-ah, you’re amazing yourself you know.”

“Am I?” The words come out bitter. Woojin is about to apologise for speaking so brazenly in front of his hyung but before he has the chance to, Jisung is tilting his head so that they’re staring eye to eye. Woojin studies Jisung’s expression, sees the determined set of his jaw and the serious set of his brows that erase any signs of his usual comical demeanour. 

“You _are._ ” Jisung’s tone is confident, “you’re a kind person who cares about others more than you might be aware of. You’re a good friend and a joy to know, Woojin-ah. Don’t sell yourself short.’’ Jisung’s expression gentles as he smiles. “I know you think that all others see is your humour and dancing and not who you are as a person, but we’re all your friends not because of those but because we love you for being _Woojin_. I’m sure what whoever this person is that you like, if they’re worth anything then they will also be able to see how amazing you are as a person.”

Well, what can he say to that?

Face flaming red not only from the praise but the sincerity in Jisung’s words, Woojin mumbles, “thanks hyung, you’re not so bad yourself.” 

Jisung laughs. “High praise, coming from our Woojin!”

There’s silence for a beat, before Woojin speaks. “Sorry for unloading everything on you, hyung.”

Jisung ruffles Woojin’s hair fondly.  “There’s no need to apologise. It sounds like a lot of confusion.”

“It is.” Woojin exhales, “a _lot_ of it.” 

That’s the problem, isn’t it? Woojin is confused, unsure and also lacks confidence, a cocktail of things that together with his unexpectedly shy personality prevent him from actually _doing_ something about his problems. Instead, Woojin shuts down. 

Woojin finds it easy to film all the tidbits that happen in his day and edit everything all together into one pretty (or charmingly messy, if you’d prefer) video, but when it comes to real life - the things that really, truly matter - he struggles. There’s something a little bit terrifying about being unable to edit out regrets, of heading into situations with no script and no real idea of what the final product is going to end up like. 

Hyungseob is confusing and Woojin is good at avoiding confusion. 

Jisung hums. “Is that why you’ve been putting so much effort into your solo routine? It’s unfinished but even I can tell that there’s a lot more emotion in it than what you normally do. You’re channelling all your frustrations into your dance again, aren’t you?”

Woojin’s silence is all the affirmation he needs. 

“I don’t know who it is, but maybe you should invite them to our showcase?” 

Woojin meets Jisung’s gaze. There’s a kind smile of reassurement on Jisung’s features. 

“I have faith in you, Woojin-ah. No matter what you decide, I think you won’t be disappointed by the outcome.” Reaching out, Jisung squeezes Woojin’s knee reassuringly. “Sometimes you need to live in the moment without thinking about the end product.”

  
  


-

  
  
  


Woojin recalls the end of his conversation from the other day with Jinyoung, Jihoon and Daehwi. 

 

_ “Sometimes you forget that we also want to know when things happen. You keep too many things to yourself, Woojin,” Jihoon says.  _

_ “We give you a lot of flak for things, but you know you can trust us, right?” Jinyoung asks.  _

_ “I’m literally a vlogger who posts his life online to be consumed by the masses. I don’t keep anything private.” Woojin deadpans. _

_“Don’t give us that bullcrap,” Daehwi levels a flat stare towards Woojin, “you edit your videos to the point of perfection and only show people what you think they want to see. We’re your friends. You don’t have to edit yourself in front of us, you know?” He pauses. “Anyone worth your time will appreciate the unedited you. I hope you realise this soon, hyung.”_   
  


  
  


-

 

_ [wj>hs] so uhh srry for the absence but ive been busy  _

_ [wj>hs] actually my dance showcase is coming up _

_ [wj>hs] [link] _

_ [wj>hs]  If u wanna come watch then here’s the deets?  _

_ [wj>hs] it ends at 10 but a bunch of us are grabbing food after?? I know it’s late but feel free to come with  _

_ [hs>wj] sure !! i’m excited to see the master dance aHHH _

_ [hs>wj] will it be excessive if i make u a cheer banner  _

_ [hs>wj] also don’t worry about the slow replies!! I totally get it rl can be a pain :) _

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“I’m not sure he’s breathing, guys.” Seungwoo says. 

Woojin has sunken down into one of the old, questionably-stained chairs backstage. His stage makeup has been applied and his outfit hugs his figure, He knows his laces are as tight as the last five times he’s checked them, but Woojin can’t help but reach down to check the knots anyway.  Having already vlogged earlier about arriving at the showcase venue and conducting impromptu interviews with his fellow dancers, Woojin had long since set down his camera in preparation to get into the zone for tonight’s performance. He had been buzzing, all ready to hit the stage until he had gone out to take a peek at the audience area and whilst doing so, had received a notification from his phone. 

A minute ago, Woojin had returned from his trip only to immediately sink down into a nearby seat to place his head in his hands.  

 

_ [hs>wj] i’m here!!! Im the one with the orange hat  _

_ [hs>wj] and the glittery banner that says ‘stan talent stan park woojin’ lol _

 

It hadn’t taken much effort to find him. It’s cliche and sappy and not at all typical of the usual Woojin, but as soon as he had looked out into the audience area to scan the dim-lit crowd Woojin had found his gaze drawn towards a figure near the back clutching a (pink, sparkly, horrible, _endearing_ ) banner with his name written in huge text, staring up at the stage in awe. Hyungseob hadn’t seen Woojin watching him from his position peeking out from the side of the stage and Woojin had taken the time to drink in the familiar yet strangely alien sight of Hyungseob for the first time in person. 

As someone with a fairly large online presence, Woojin is no stranger to meeting people from online in person. Whether it’s saying hi to a subscriber or organising a collaboration with fellow online influencers, Woojin would like to think that he is quite adept at bridging the gap between digital and real life, at associating a physical presence with the avatar. 

However, it’s a little bit different with Hyungseob. Maybe it’s the way that they started talking to each other not for business but for fun, maybe it’s the easy banter and flow of conversation that doesn’t falter even when Woojin takes days mulling over how to reply. Maybe it’s how Woojin’s traitorous heart thrums just that bit faster at the mere _thought_ of Hyungseob, but now that he’s faced with the knowledge that the subject of his affections is right there past the curtain, in the audience waiting to watch him on stage… well, Woojin isn’t _regretful_ that he has invited Hyungseob along (he likes to think that he’s progressed past the Avoid at All Costs stage of his liking of Hyungseob), but he’s definitely not feeling the same way he usually feels before a showcase.

It feels a lot like anticipation. 

There are things about live performances that are similar yet different to the videos he puts up online. They’re polished, prepared to perfection and carefully organised, arranged and reworked behind the scenes. They follow an order, a sequence that has been meticulously decided and debated on and the end result is generally expected to leave a particular impression on viewers. 

However, performances are also spontaneous in a way that his videos aren’t. They’re physical, his entire being up on stage and in the flesh, blood flowing strong and thoughts concentrated in the moment, the now. There’s the careful practice behind the scenes but also the spontaneity of the moment, of the very real possibility that up there on stage, the feelings that have developed that Woojin didn’t ask for but have made themselves known along the way are going to manifest in every contraction of his muscles and flicker of his gaze out to the audience where he knows Hyungseob is watching. Out in the real world, Woojin can’t hide behind a screen. 

He just hopes that Hyungseob doesn’t find him lacking.

  
  


-

  
  


Woojin moves, pours every essence of himself into his being, pushes his emotions into his fingertips and decorates the stage with pure _feeling_. 

Maybe it’s not a figment of his imagination that amidst the cheers and applause of the crowd, a familiar sweet-toned voice is calling his name.

Woojin bows. 

  
  


-

 

_ [hs>wj] that was amazing _

_ [hs>wj] you’re amazing _

_ [wj>hs] where are you? I want to see you. _

  
  


\- 

  
  


With all the dancers still buzzing on the adrenaline and excitement of finishing the showcase, Woojin had little trouble in weaving between the bodies and various belongings strewn backstage to escape outside. Woojin would prefer to think that  it’s this adrenaline that has his fingers clammy with sweat and heartbeat racing, but he knows that the real reason for his nerves has nothing to do with the showcase that has just ended. There aren’t many people outside and whilst ordinarily the icy chill of the night air would have Woojin shivering in place, he welcomes the refreshing breeze after the tepid air of indoors.   
  
“Woojin!”    
  
The orange hat is uglier up close than from a distance. Woojin wants to cry about how unfair it is that Hyungseob looks adorable regardless of terrible fashion.    
  
“Hi,” Woojin greets as he approaches Hyungseob, “were you waiting for long?”   
  
Hyungseob shakes his head. “Not long,” he says, adding shyly,“you dance really well. Oh, and this is for you. Your first fansite banner!” He cheers, handing over to Woojin the glittery monstrosity that, despite being a visual eyesore has obviously been carefully handmade. Not for the first time, Woojin thinks that he doesn’t deserve to have someone like Hyungseob in his life. He knows he’s going to treasure the banner forever. He wants to date the creator of it and take him out for sweet drinks and film him first thing in the morning and do all sorts of cliche couple things like holding his hands even when it’s the middle of summer and telling him how beautiful he is everyday.    
  
Thankfully, Woojin has enough self-control to not say all of that out loud. Instead, he says a simple “Thank you.”   
  
Hyungseob’s smile is sunshine bright, “I’m glad you like it!” He gestures towards the banner, “I know nothing about dance. At all. You can tell from my videos that all I can do is maybe copy girl group dances and even then I struggle because wow how do I move my hips like that,” He grimaces and Woojin thinks it’s the cutest thing _ever_ how Hyungseob does a small wriggle in place, “but anyway, I could see how much dance means to you. You did really well!”   
  
Woojin feels as if his heart is explode. He feels a strong rush of desire to lean forward, reach out and pull Hyungseob against him and bask in the feel of his affection. He’s not used to being met with such strong, sweet sincerity. In a fast-paced world where everyone hides their feelings behind masks of snarkiness and sarcasm (Woojin himself included, he must admit) it’s rather refreshing - and flustering - to be the recipient of such genuine warmth and affection.    
  
Hyungseob continues. “Maybe I’m overthinking it and you can tell me if I’m wrong, but in your solo stage it felt like you were dancing for someone?” Hyungseob’s smile softens and - is it just Woojin’s imagination, or is his tone a touch wistful? “It was really… beautiful.” Hyungseob meets Woojin’s flustered gaze with determination. “I’m honoured you invited me along and decided to share your performance with me.” He pauses, “I’m kind of surprised, though.”    
  
“Why were you surprised?”     
  
A frown settles on Hyungseob’s face. “I thought that maybe you didn’t want to talk to me anymore?” His tone lifts upwards at the end like a question. “I thought that maybe, you were mad because I did something wrong,” Hyungseob gestures with his hands, pace of his words quickening as he begins to ramble in a familiar way that Woojin has seen on screen but is seeing for the first time in person. “You haven’t been talking to me in a while and I know you said that it was because you’ve been busy but I feel like you’ve been a bit… distant?” He finishes somewhat timidly, as if hesitant to confide in Woojin his feelings.   
  
Woojin hates that it’s because of him that someone as bright as Hyungseob has been uncertain of himself and their friendship. He knows that he’ll have to apologise and explain to properly set things right, but isn't sure how to begin to explain himself when he can barely explain his actions to himself. “I have been a little distant,” Woojin admits, “but you’re not right either.” There’s something he is desperate to make clear, “I was never mad at you. I could _never_ be mad at you.” He’s about to continue when his phone notification sounds loudly.    
  
_[dh >wj] we’re headed to the restaurant now. Where r u?_   
  
Startled, Woojin checks the time. It’s late and although he knows that he needs to contact his well-meaning friends or they’ll worry, part of him wants to ignore them and continue talking to Hyungseob for the rest of the night. But he knows that they’re expected, that they need to move soon, so he sighs and thinks about all the things he has left to say and resolves to say them another day.    
  
“It’s my friend Daehwi,” Woojin explains as he tucks his phone away,  “you’re going to come eat with us, right?” He remembers asking Hyungseob to come along in one of his texts. “We’re going to the barbeque place just up the road.”   
  
Hyungseob ( _cutely_ , Woojin’s traitorous mind whispers) tilts his head to the side in contemplation, looking unsure. “Is it okay? Isn’t it some kind of performers-only thing?”    
  
Woojin shakes his head. “Of course it’s fine. Everyone’s bringing friends and ,” he pauses. Is it too much? But after seeing firsthand how sincere Hyungseob is in expressing his thoughts and knowing that his own actions of avoidance have resulted in Hyungseob feeling uncertain of their friendship, he continues, “I want you to be there.”   
  
Hyungseob’s eyes widen at his earnest tone. “You do?”    
  
“Yes.”    
  
There’s no time to pause and rewind, to think back carefully over the stream of events and decide if his next course of action is what is wanted, what is expected. 

Woojin moves on instinct.   
  
Stepping forward, he grabs Hyungseob’s wrist. “Before we go, I want to say something.”   
  
He barely pauses for Hyungseob’s bemused gaze to meet his own before he takes another step forward, closing the distance. “You’re not wrong that I was dancing for someone.”   
  
“ _Oh._ ” There’s no room for imagination up close. Woojin can see how Hyungseob’s eyes flicker down to Woojin’s lips and back up to meet his eyes briefly before flickering to the side, cheeks beginning to flush a pretty shade of rose.    
  
Woojin really, really wants to kiss him.    
  
“I’m not good with words. I tend to think about them too much and can’t decide what to say,” Woojin confesses, “It’s easier for me to express myself through dance.” Letting go of Hyungseob’s wrist to instead gently cup his face, Woojin finds himself leaning closer. He can’t remember moving forward, maybe he had shifted subconsciously. Or maybe, a part of his mind allows, maybe Hyungseob had been the one to bridge the distance.    
  
“I was dancing for _you_ , Hyungseob.”    
  


  
  


-

 

 

“Hi guys, it’s your endorphin, Hyungseob!” He does his signature ‘v’ pose with his fingers at the camera, “joined today by a very special guest!” 

“Hey, it’s Woojin, also known as ‘dancerwoojin’ here on youtube,” Woojin mimics Hyungseob’s ‘v’ pose and smiles at the camera, his signature snaggle-toothed smile flashing and widening as Hyungseob drapes an arm around his shoulders. 

“Today we’re doing a very special livestream for you guys! You can probably tell by the title, but we’re bringing you guys with us as we commute to the location of our date today for a very important anniversary… it’s our 100 days!” 

“Up on my channel will be a special collaboration dance video,” Woojin struggles to keep a straight face as Hyungseob’s breath ghosts the side of his face from how closely they’re situated together, “I won’t spoil the dance, but I will say this,” his smile turns mischievous as he shares a knowing look with Hyungseob.

“We’re sure Queen Hyoyeon will approve."

**Author's Note:**

> \- basically this entire fic is an excuse for me to hype up Hyoyeon lmao  
> \- hmu on twitter @qiguais (or my writing twitter @jisunqi_) to give me hate for living in 2017  
> \- this is a top 20 social media au, meaning I actually have 100000 other plots for this au that involve Everyone In Top 20. I mean EVERYONE. Does anyone want this to eventually be fully written? If so, who are you curious about?  
> \- otherwise I'm contemplating posting all my character planning and outlining to twitter lmao


End file.
